A Dark Lover Series: Naraku
by HiSeibutsu
Summary: The reader finds herself thrown into a strange past with Naraku as both her captor and lover. Though the story begins more slowly with us getting a look into the reader's life, we soon enter a more fast paced world of sex, adventure, danger, sex, love, and sex.
1. Chapter 1

Your head is spinning, pounding. Your nose is stuffy, your eyes are puffy, and your neck is swollen. You haven't been to school for the last two days, and it feels like this torment will never end. The only positive side to this whole mess is the fact that you've managed to wiggle out of school (and will likely be able to _continue_ to wiggle out of school), and your parents are treating you like royalty.

Well, they _were_ treating you like royalty. For months now, they had planned an early graduation celebration for you. Graduation was only a couple of months away, and they wanted to beat the crowd.

Unfortunately you had gotten sick with what was possibly the worst flu of your life. It was too late to refund the tickets and everyone had so been looking forward to going. You insisted that they go without you. They put up one hell of a fight, but when you reminded them that their anniversary was only a week away and that this could be their vacation, they eventually folded.

Your mom had popped her head into your room right before they left, and made doubly sure that you didn't want them to stay with you. She was wearing the little black dress she reserved for only the most special (and kid-free) events. She made sure you had all the medicines you could need within arm's reach, gave you a copy of all the numbers and addresses they could be reached at (this made you smile. She still thought of you as such a kid.), then bid you love and farewells.

After what feels like an eternity of trying and failing to fall asleep, you reach over for your water and some more cold pills. If you can't get comfortable in your own bed, you have no choice but to go with your old standby – the couch.

You grab your pillows and comforter and head downstairs, nearly tripping once or twice along the way. As soon as you're done arranging your pillows and comforter just right, a strange noise catches your ear. It's coming from the kitchen. It's probably just the medicine that's put you on edge, but the noise is really making you anxious. After all, no one else is home. There's just you.

Feeling like a scared little kid, you tip toe to the kitchen and peek around the corner, only to see your cat. Laughing, you say, "You big dumb kitty!" In response, he jumps onto the table and starts meowing at you. It's his very clear and demanding way of telling you that he's hungry. You laugh again. "Okay, boy. Let me get you something to eat."

The cat food is on the tallest shelf in the cabinets. _Thanks a lot, Dad._ You think half smiling, half exasperated. You stand on your tip toes and reach as far as you can. You even prop yourself up on the counter with one arm, your feet dangling just above the floor. You wiggle and will it and at last feel one of the cans slip into your hand. "Gotcha!" You cry in victory.

As you relax back onto your feet, you feel something caress your hip. This gives you a genuine case of the heebie-jeebies. You can think of nothing – _nothing –_ that could have caused the sensation. You turn around, and are met with nothing. Though you continue on as if you _aren't_ completely terrified and convinced that your house is haunted, you can't put the thoughts of ghosts out of your mind.

You pop open the cat food and set it down on the floor for your poor, hungry kitty. Then you head back into the living room for some good, forget-the-ghost T.V.

After hours of cartoons, ludicrous reality shows, crime dramas, and, lastly, a documentary on Japan, your eyes are drooping. As you drift off to sleep, your mind is on Feudal Japan. How interesting would it be, to have lived then? It certainly would have been more fun than middle-class America, high school, and homework.

Unsure of what was happening, you open your eyes. You see absolutely nothing. You're pretty sure you're not still asleep. You can _feel_ the cool night air against your cheeks. You can even feel the gentle blow back of your own breath against your nose when the wind blows. You can hear insects in the distance. Though you can smell plants and even the sweet scent of night flowers, they are foreign to you.

Your arms are bound above your head, and while your feet can touch the ground, you can't do too much moving around. What the hell is going on here?

Something caresses your hip. It feels exactly the same as earlier. You inhale sharply. You aren't sure what's going on nor how it's happened, but you're going to figure your way out of it. You just need to take a deep breath, relax, then focus.

You blink hard a few times, then look up. For a moment, all fear and confusion is lost to the beauty and wonder of the clear night sky. You can't be anywhere near the city, for there isn't any light pollution to ruin this absolutely perfect view of the stars. Never, not once in your whole life, have you seen something something so beautiful, so awe-inspiring -

A man suddenly comes into your line of vision. Your eyes have adjusted to the starlight enough now to make out his face. He has handsome features – very handsome features – but what strikes you most are his intense, red eyes. They're so hypnotic, in spite of the cruelty you see behind them. His long, dark, wavy hair flies in the sudden gust of strong wind. He's tall – so much taller than you.

"Who...?" You trail off. _Who, what? Who are you? How does that help this situation?_ Before you can quite gather what you're wanting to ask this handsome stranger, he grabs you by the neck and lifts you above his head with one hand. You struggle against your bindings to free yourself from this man, but to no avail. He smirks, and you are startled to discover it turns you on.

His hand tightens around your throat. Your vision is blurry around the edges. Thinking these surely must be your last moments, realizing that all of you've said all of the last things you'll say, seen everyone you love for the last time, a tear rolls down your cheek. Your eyes roll up toward the heavens.

But how can you be afraid or sad, when you're staring up at proof that everything in this world will be just fine?

 _It's so beautiful_. You think. Your eyes drift down. You don't remember telling them to. They settle on this man, this handsome man with gorgeous eyes. This cruel man. He's looking at you thoughtfully, the same smirk still on his face. Those beautiful, calculating eyes taking you in, inspecting you.

 _If this is death,_ you think, _it's not so bad. It's like drifting into a warm and lapping ocean._

Darkness engulfs you.

But you can't be dead, can you? Did dead people have any sort of perception? As you... sleep?... you have a vague understanding of what's happening around you. Or to you, at least. You can feel yourself being carried away quickly. By what, by whom? You couldn't say. _Am I on a motorcycle?_ You wonder drowsily. Before you can continue with your thoughts, you fall into a deeper, dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When you wake up, you're in a dark room. It takes a moment, but your eyes finally adjust to the darkness and you're able to see that the room is very simple. From what you can make out, there is only the mat you're on, a window, and a door. The window doesn't shed much light into the room, even though it's bare of any drapes or blinds. You push the covers off of yourself and sit up slowly. You're sore all over.

But you're not restrained.

You begin to walk over to the door when you suddenly notice a large, stuffed baboon. It has a stiff-looking blue face, black eyes, and a vague, unpleasant aura. There's no way that it was there a moment ago. How did you miss it?

Though you know you should just ignore it, you should just head straight out of the room, you feel compelled to investigate this strange baboon. Admittedly, you're no expert, but you're pretty sure that baboons don't typically get that large. Maybe it's some sort of weird statue?

You walk over to it, wanting to know what it is, what it feels like. As you put your hand out to touch it, you hear a commanding voice bark, "Stop there, girl." Your hand freezes just above the pelt. The voice sounded so close, as if it were right in front of you, but all you see is the baboon. You look at it more closely. There's a piece of the face missing at the bottom. You can barely see a man's chin poking out from it.

Scared, you drop your hand to your side and wait for him say anything at all. This must be the man from... wherever exactly that was. You wait for a moment, hoping he'll continue, maybe explain what's going on. He remains silent. "Who are you?" You ask in a meek voice. You hate how weak you sound, but you aren't given a chance to dwell on it. He stands up with startling speed and starts pushing you backward, into the wall.

He puts an arm on either side of you. "It's none of your business who I am, human girl." He growls. The pelt is only a couple of inches from your face. It smells of dust and old death. You're scared and confused, and you can't stand another _moment_ of that awful smell! You push the pelt off of him in disgust and frustration.

For a moment, he looks absolutely shocked. You see this as a moment of opportunity. You duck under his arm and start to head for the door as fast as you can. You're half way across the relatively small room when you feel an explosion of pain at the back of your skull.

He has you by the hair, and he's pulling you toward him with it. You can feel strands of hair being pulled out. You want to scream, but you know you can't show weakness right now – you're nearly there! Nearly out of here! You fight hard against him.  
But he is stronger than you could ever hope to be, and you know it, and he knows it.

He gives your hair a hard, forceful tug and you fly backward, straight into his rough, cruel hands. He bangs you against the wall, holding you by the neck once more. "Stupid girl!" He snarls at you. His eyes are a much deeper red, now. You're terrified. Your body wants to breath faster, but between the flu and this monster, you can't.

What you manage are several hard, quick gasps. Your breasts rise and fall, jiggle and sway with the labor of your breath. You watch as his eyes lower to them. You realize what is likely to happen. How could you have thought he would _just_ kill you? Of course he would have his way with you first. You can't help but to breathe more quickly.

He smirks.

More terrified than ever, you gather every last ounce of your courage and try to claw his face. Though you can barely reach, you still manage to scratch him just hard enough to draw a few beads of blood. It's such a dark color you can't tell if it's red or black.

Again with that smirk of his! That condescending, humorous smirk! His grip on your throat tightens, choking you harder. You try to kick him, try to pry his hand off of you, but all you can muster are weak twitches. You've lost control of your body.

The room is getting dark. Everything is getting dark. Except for those beautiful, hateful red eyes. They glow in the darkness. The last sensation you feel is your pee running down your leg. _I'm dead. This is really the end._ You accept your fate. At least you died fighting.

Your whole world is black shadows and still air. Distantly, you hear him laugh, and you're engulfed in wind. You land on something hard and wet. For a moment, your brain can't process it. You're still trying to comprehend that you're not dead. Then you realize – you've fallen into the puddle of your own urine.

You'd probably be disgusted if you weren't so busy gulping in air. Was he just going to choke you out over and over until at last you didn't wake? _This is torture._ You think. _This isn't right. I've done nothing to this man._

You open your eyes at last, and you see that the man is standing in front of you. Has he not humiliated you enough? Does he not have the decency to just go away after he hurts you? As if he read your thoughts, he starts to laugh. It's a sexy, deep, full laugh. He squats down and grabs you by your hair once more, causing your scalp to scream with pain.

"You've made a mess on my floor, you disgusting, filthy human." He grins a devilish grin. In spite of yourself, you flush with embarrassment and anger. _Yeah? And who's fault is that?_ You think.

"Clean it." He demands.

You wait for him to hand you a towel or sponge, but he doesn't. He just stays squatting by you, gripping your hair, watching you with that cruel look on his face. "I said _clean it_!" He yells, giving your head a shake.

"I don't have anything to clean it with!" You respond, near hysterical. This man is not someone to play around with. And you definitely don't want to cross him... At least not until you get your strength back.

"You can use this." He says, squeezing your mouth open with a firm hand.

You try to wiggle free, to shake his hand off, but he only opens your mouth more forcefully. "No!" You try to say. He laughs, but you swear you can fear frustration in it. "You'll clean this up, all of it, or you'll regret it."

He pauses for a moment. It's clear he's waiting to see if you'll listen, if you'll obey.

You do nothing, say nothing.

You growls and pushes your head to the floor. He scrubs the floor with your hair, matting and tangling it, soaking it in piss. You cry – you can't help it. You've never been treated so terribly before, nor have you ever felt so helpless. After what feels like an eternity, he finally lets go of your hair. He watches you.

Furious and frightened, you back up to the wall. You sit up and pull your knees to your chest. Glaring at him with hate-filled eyes, you contemplate just exactly how you're going to get out of here. And how you're going to get back at him.

Obviously satisfied, he stands up. "Next time you will do as you are told, or the punishment will be much more severe." He walks to the door and opens it. "Follow me. You're going to bathe. I don't allow filth in my home."

Only a moment of hesitation, then you decide it's best to do as he says – for now at least. You stand beside him, head down. He grabs your arm and pulls you through the door and leads you outside. Once outside, he picks you up as easily as if you were nothing, and begins to jump high and fast through the trees. You recognize the feeling from when you were grayed out before.

It's so cold you begin to shiver. Maybe it's just your imagination, but he seems to pull you closer, hold you tighter, as if he's trying to warm you up.


	3. Chapter 3

Once you reach the hot springs, he drops you on the ground. _Real Romeo, you are._ You think sarcastically. How could you have thought he was ever trying to be nice? You stand up gingerly, sore – so sore – after everything he's done to you. You glare at this man who has hurt you so much in such little time.

"Bathe." He says emotionlessly.

 _Gladly_. You think, and wait for him to turn around. There's no way you're going to undress while this asshole is watching you.

After only a few moments, you realize that he has absolutely no intention whatsoever to turn around or give you any privacy at all. "Um, can you turn around or... or something?" You try to keep your tone conversational, you really don't want to set him off.

He simply continues to stare at you.

Reluctantly, you undress.

Stepping into the hot spring is like stepping into pure bliss. The hot water almost immediately eases all of your pains. You dunk your head under, letting the water cleanse your hair. You swim aimlessly until you need to draw breath, then break the surface and enjoy the fresh air.

It's almost easy to forget everything that has led you to this moment. However, when you turn to take in the scenery, you see _him_. He's standing at the bank, watching you swim. You shudder.

You see a little alcove of rocks just ahead of you. It's perfect – it's got privacy and a few jutting rocks you could probably wiggle onto as a seat. You swim into it and slip onto one of the rocks. The sun and water have warmed them to the perfect temperature. You relax, the bright sun shining down on you from above.

Something is different. You can't quite put your finger on it, but something is different. The sun is behind you now, almost setting. You must've dozed off. But that's not it. Something is... wrong. You stand up quickly and look over the small boulders that make up your secluded little area.

The man is gone.

You don't have the luxury of thinking that he's gone away to leave you alone forever. He must be planning something. You duck back down and slip back into the hot water. It doesn't have the same calming effect this time. It feels different. too.

Something brushes against your leg. You look down. Clearly through the water, you see the man. He smirks up at you. _I hate you_. You think and quickly cover yourself. You're blushing in spite of yourself, you can't help it. No one has ever seen you naked before. What gave him the right to just sneak up on you and look at you like that?

Retreating further into your alcove, you look back. He's standing in the water, now. Even with the water distorting his body, you can tell it's nice. He's lean and tone and... He laughs and you look up at him, the steely glint fading from your eyes. "Do you like what you see, girl?" He asks, moving closer to you.

"No." You lie defiantly.

He's in front of you, now. He pauses at your response, scoffs, then moves even closer. He presses himself against you. You can feel him perfectly, his chest, his stomach, his cock. He grabs both of your wrists and holds them above your head with one hand. With the other, he slips a finger into you. You gasp, unprepared and unrepentant. "If that's so, _girl_ , then why are you so slippery?" You have no answers, and you don't really have any desire to speak.

He pushes you against the rocks, letting go of your hands and setting you free of his spell. But he isn't finished – he's on you in a second, forcing his pulsing dick deep into your wet pussy. As he enters you, he forces your face upward, so that he can look into your eyes. But it seems more like he's looking into your soul, seeing your desires.

He fills you up and then some, he's thick and long and though you're in pain, you've never felt such pleasure. You can't help it, it's as natural as breathing, you put your arms around his neck and tilt your head up to kiss him. He smirks and this time you find it sexy, so sexy, and the soft laugh that whispers in your ear only drives you more wild. "So you do like this, then."

The man pulls out of you and cups one of your breasts. He teases your nipple between his thumb and pointer finger. He pinches, pulls, rubs, pinches, pulls, rubs in a hypnotic pattern of lust and wonder. With his other hand, he rubs your clit. Slowly, at first, as if testing the idea, then more roughly. You moan. It escapes unbidden from your lips. It sounds stupid to you, and the part of you that hates this man also hates that you could get such pleasure from him. But the man seems to like it. He puts an arm on either side of you, pinning you to the rocks. He pushes into you again hard and rough, then brings his mouth to your neck. He doesn't quite kiss it, but lets it hover for a moment, letting his hot breath wash over it. Then he kisses it, and when he does, you're sent to another plane.

Your pussy becomes even more slippery. It seems to respond to him, to every one of his touches, in ways you didn't even know were possible. You love it. You hate it. You hate him. _How can I be doing this? This is wrong._ You try to push him away weakly.

His response is to gently tongue your nipple before biting it. You cry out in pain, and he rams into you faster, harder, making you cry out again. "Please," you manage. Please what? You're not sure, but you want this to end, please, before it goes too far.

He kisses your neck again, then lifts you easily from the water and onto an outcropping of rocks. Your pussy is at face level for him now. He holds onto your side with one hand and digs his sharp nails into your side in warning. "If you try to run, I'll dig them in." He tries to lean between your legs, but you close them quickly, feeling the heat both rise to your face and rush to that little spot between your thighs.

He scratches at you and parts your legs roughly. "Don't test me, girl." He says.

Ecstasy previously unknown explodes through you as he traces your pussy with his tongue. He nips at your lips, sucks on your clit, tongues deep inside you. You try hard not to moan, you don't want to give him the satisfaction, but you can't help it.

He laughs, his breath sending more tendrils of pleasure through you. He pulls you closer, putting both of your legs over his shoulders. His arms are crisscrossed over your stomach, his hands gripping your sides tightly. He begins kissing and sucking your clit faster. Occasionally, he stops to lick deep inside your pussy before running his tongue back up.

You've given up trying to get away for the time being. This just feels too good to stop. You don't want him to know how much you're enjoying this, though. You fight viciously against every moan, and lose every time.

Suddenly, he buries his mouth between your lips, sucking and licking hungrily. You don't know this feeling, but it's building, it's terrible and wonderful and all-encompassing. A part of you wants to get away from this man before he can finish, the other wants to submit to him forever. Just when you think you may be able to fight off your more primal urges, he shoves a finger into your pussy and fingers you fast and rough. He's still sucking and licking your clit.

You bolt up in orgasm, moaning, begging, shuddering, grabbing for him. He licks up all of your juices, but still he refuses to let you go.

 _What am I doing? I don't even know this man. Don't even know his_ name _. He's kidnapped me, used me as a rag, and raped me... And I don't even know his name!_

The man pulls you slowly off the rocks. He slides you down his body, holds you close, kisses you. "My name is Naraku." He whispers, then pushes himself deep into you.

He kisses you passionately, and you return it with interest.

Just as you decide to embrace this craziness, just as you start to move against his thick, hard cock, you hear a man call out his name.

Naraku's eyes flash as he looks around for the owner of the voice. "Sesshomaru. What do you want?" Without losing a step, he pulls out of you, whispers for you to stay put, and starts to walk toward this 'Sesshomaru'. You turn to stare boldly. The other man is floating above the bank of the hot spring. Floating on a _cloud_.

You duck down a little so that you can pretend you have privacy and make your way slowly over to the scene. Things just keep getting weirder and weirder here.

When you get closer, you can see that this new man has purple stripes on his face. He's got long, silver-white hair and is about Naraku's height. He looks at you, then looks back at Naraku with a smug little smile. He says something, and Naraku whirls around quickly. He gives you a furious stare. "I told you to stay where you were." He hisses at you.

Sesshomaru doesn't smile exactly, but his eyes twinkle with interest and mirth. "So this is your woman, Naraku? This _human_?" He suddenly flew forward and lowered his cloud so that he was hovering just above you. "Of course," he says. "Why else would she have your scent all over her?" He runs his fingers through your hair.

Naraku looks even more infuriated at this.

You try not to think about the fact that you're naked and the water is as clear as glass. Sesshomaru leans closer, looks you in the eyes, inspects you like cattle.

In a flash, Naraku is between you. You can't see the look on his face, but his body is rigid, and you have no doubt that he's ready to fight. Sesshomru laughs. "I'll speak with you about this matter another time." And with that, he leaves.

"Why did you disobey me?" Naraku hisses. You don't know what to say. You're sure he'll be furious if you tell him that you were curious and wanted to see what was going on. His eyes are darker than you've ever seen them, so red they're nearly black. "Well, girl?" He's advancing on you, steering you out of the hot spring.

You reach the bank and trip, you fall onto your back and let out a squeal of pain. Naraku is on you in a second. He flips you over with ease and pins you down, sending spikes of pain through your wrists. "I'll teach you to obey me." He says. He spreads your cheeks, lines the head of his dick up with your asshole, and rams it in.

Pain as you've never experienced blossoms. Every single time he rams harshly into your asshole, you scream. He lifts you up effortlessly, squeezing you in a rough bear hug. Still he punishes you. "You will listen to me, girl. Or you will suffer." He finishes in a few, hard thrusts, then tosses you back into the hot spring.

Dazed, you bathe as best at you can. While you do, he watches you. He's no longer in the water with you. He's no longer rock hard. It seems like he's studying you. You finish up, then force yourself to go near him.

When he looks at you, you can see something close to concern in his eyes. "Let's go, human." He says. You follow behind him slowly, reluctantly. "I want to go home." You say quietly. Though he doesn't respond, his whole demeanor changes. He seems annoyed, angry.

Not long after you begin walking, he picks you up and carries you back to his house.


	4. Chapter 4

You don't remember falling asleep, but when you open your eyes, you're back in the simple room you were in before. Naraku is standing at the window. Anxiety grips your heart. Maybe if you close your eyes now, he won't realize you're awake. Maybe he'll just go away and you won't have to deal with whatever crazy shit this psychopath keeps throwing your way. He turns and sees that you're awake. In an instant he is at your feet.

You sit up, pulling the blanket up to your chin as if it could protect you.

There's something different about him. His eyes, his whole being, seem less cruel, but you don't trust it. His moods seemed to fluctuate wildly and randomly. You didn't want to rely on this good mood only to be hurt by the next bad one.

He tries to kiss you, but you back away further. "I'm -" he growls, seemingly struggling with himself. "I'm sorry!" He shouts at you. Then again, more kindly, "I'm sorry." He looks at you imploringly. "When I found you in the field, I wasn't sure what to do with you. You're beautiful, no doubt, but a human... There's something strange about you. Something I'm drawn to..." Every word seems to be causing him tremendous pain to say.

When you say nothing, his eyes flash and he hisses, "Don't you have anything to say? I let you keep your life. I let you bathe and sleep. And still you have nothing to say." He stands up quickly and grabs you by your shoulders. He pulls you up to him and holds you so tightly that you can hardly breathe. You don't even bother to struggle against him. It's useless.

"Kiss me." He says. You look away from him, unwilling. "Kiss me, please." This surprises you more than anything. And if it weren't for the strange little speech he'd just given you, you'd have thought it was a complete and utter ploy. You don't listen to commands so he tests to see if you will listen if he asks you to. But no, you know that's not how it is.

Your feelings are so conflicted. He's so damn hot, and sometimes he's even nice, very recently sometimes even romantic – if you could call it that. He caused you so much pleasure and so much pain. How were you supposed to feel? Your body wanted him more than anyone else you'd ever seen, and in some weird way, you were even kind of crushing on him, but the things he did...

He brushes his lips against your neck before kissing you. He pushes you against the wall as he does. You can feel him getting harder with every kiss. His stares into your eyes, his are dark and hungry. You kiss him back, tentatively. He almost smiles, the corners of his mouth twitching. "Get on your knees." He says

"What?" He doesn't answer, he simply forces you onto your knees. His hard cock is now in your face. He grabs one of your wrists and pulls you closer. He puts your hand on his dick and twists his own into your hair. You've never done this before, you're not sure what to do. A part of you is afraid he'll hurt you if you preform poorly, while another part of you is desperate to please him because you find him irresistibly sexy.

You move your hand up and down his rock-hard shaft. "Mmm." You look up at him in surprise. He actually likes it? He pushes your face closer to his dick. Still so unsure, you lick the tip, wiggling your tongue into his urethra and teasing your tongue just behind the head. He groans. The sound drives you wild, makes you wet.

You move your hand faster, twisting gently as you do. You put the head of his dick in your mouth and suck on it gently, teasing your tongue around it all the while. He lets out a quiet moan. "Open your mouth." He says, but he doesn't wait. He pushes your head closer to him and thrusts into you at the same time.

His whole cock fills your mouth, pushes at your throat. He growls, rasps, begins to pant. "Yes, take it all." He says, fucking your mouth faster. It's hard to breathe, but you love it. You love seeing that look of pleasure on his face. He seems like a completely different person in that moment, a happier person, more carefree person. It... suits him.

And he _is_ delicious.

He pulls out of you for a moment, looking down at you. He moves your hand down to his balls. You give them a gentle squeeze, and he plunges back into your mouth. He thrusts again and again, at last filling your mouth and throat with cum.

After, he lays down beside you and pulls you down next to him. He pulls his pants back up, even though he's still erect. He leans in toward you, making your heart race. What was it about him that drew you to him so? You can feel the blood rushing to your cheeks, turning your face red. What did this man find so attractive about you?

Just as he's about to caress your face, he suddenly stops. His body becomes stiff, and his eyes darken with anger. "Stay here, or you will die." He says before he quickly leaves the room.

Only moments later, you hear yelling and shouting from outside. Cautiously, curiously, you walk to the window and look out. There's a group of people outside, and they all seem to be pissed at Naraku. One looks lot like Sesshomaru, only younger and with no stripes on his face. He's dressed in a red … something. Kimono? You aren't sure. You're hardly a worldly person and you haven't the slightest clue what it could be called. And he has what looks like _dog ears_! There's also a man with black hair in a purple robe, a young woman in pink and black armor, and a girl who looks a little closer to your age wearing a green and white school girl outfit. If that weren't strange enough, there's also a giant cat thing and some sort of tiny fox-human hybrid. He looks like a little kid.

Even Naraku and the cloud-soaring Sesshomaru couldn't have prepared you for this. _Just where the hell_ am _I?_ This surely can't be earth. You must be dreaming. This is crazy. Nonsense!

Things look pretty hostile down there, but not dangerous. You decide to try to find something to cover up with before you head down. If this man didn't want to drag you into weird and potentially dangerous situations, then maybe he shouldn't have brought you into his weird and potentially dangerous life.

After a few minutes of searching, all you can turn up is the disgusting baboon pelt. You put it on gingerly, as if you might be able to stop it from touching your bare skin. It smells foul, so you leave the hood down. You walk onto the porch, and for a moment all of the arguing stops. Everyone stares at you, immediately making you feel clueless and awkward.

"What do you think you're doing out here, girl? Go back inside, now!" Naraku yells at you. While he's distracted, the man red draws a huge sword from its sheath and slices Naraku's arm. He turns to you and raises his sword again. 'Wha...?" You begin. The sword suddenly shrivels into a small and dented up old thing.

Naraku doesn't waste the opportunity. He scoops you up into his arms and begins jumping away. In the distance, you can hear the people shouting after him.

He doesn't seem to care. "I told you to stay inside." His face is twisted in anger and worry.

"I wanted to see what was going on." You confess. "Things seemed heated."

"You should have stayed inside. Why is it so difficult for you to obey me?" He asked harshly. Then he softened. "Inuyasha would have killed you." He doesn't look at you, but he does hold you closer.

Fear is starting to creep into you again. This guy sure can give you the creeps. Sometimes you think he likes you, then he acts like he loves you, but then he rapes you and treats you like dirt during sex. You've never met someone who left your head spinning so fast or so often.

"Naraku, where am I?" You ask, thinking of the strange people and bizarre creatures.

"I don't know where you come from," He begins, "But I know that you are a long time before your own when. Not long ago, the walls between past, present, and future were broken..." He tells you about the Sacred Jewel, about Inuyasha and Kagome and their bunch. He tells you about demons and about how the whole of the land fears him.

It takes a while for the whole story to be told, and by the time he finishes, you are already laying down for the night at a castle. A hidden castle that is just for him. In spite of everything, your trepidation and fears, your worries and pains, you feel safe and at peace.

Naraku doesn't sleep with you, but he watches you as you fall asleep.

 _Maybe he's not so bad after all._


	5. Chapter 5

When you wake up, the first thing you notice is that you feel completely better. Your nose isn't stuffy, your throat isn't puffy, and there's no sign of headache. Even your various aches and pains from the last couple of days are gone. You're not sure you've ever felt this great in your life! When you stand up, you accidentally kick over a cup with some sort of herbal drink in it. It's fragrant and thick. You don't recall drinking it, but you must have. It's the only thing that could explain your miraculous recovery.

The candles that you and Naraku lit the night before are still burning. The candles are scattered between a desk in the far corner of the room, a table in the opposite corner, and here and there on the floor. You're surprised at how much light these pretty little candles put off.

You look around for Naraku, but he is nowhere to be found. Your stomach rumbles. You can't quite recall the last time you ate. There's been so much going on, your appetite hasn't exactly been your number one priority. There had to be food somewhere around here. Besides, you wanted to see how Naraku was doing with that nasty gash on his arm.

Stepping out into the hallway is an immediately regrettable decision. A falling sensation fills the pit of your stomach and makes your fingers and toes tingle. Gathering your courage, you look down and... You see that your feet are planted firmly on the floor. To your right, the hallway takes you outside. To the left, there is another door. Knowing that this must lead to wherever food and Naraku are, you go to the left. But you hesitate at the door. _What if he's in a bad mood?_

Your stomach rumbles, and you decide to take the risk. You open the door.

Much to your surprise, it's another bedroom. Naraku is sleeping on a mat in the middle of the floor. As quietly as you can, you slowly tip toe over to him. The moment you kneel beside him, his eyes fly open. Startled, you jump back. "I'm sorry!" You say quickly.

"What are you doing here?" He asks plainly.

Your stomach growls and gurgles. Naraku's expression softens. "I-I was hungry and..." You blush, not wanting to admit it. "And I was worried about you. Your arm. It looked so bad yesterday, then you carried me all that way..." You look away from him. But his kind laughter draws your eyes back. He lifts up his arm, showing you perfectly healed, unmarred skin.

"How's that possible?" You ask, but he ignores your question. He turns on his side, propping himself up on his elbow. "Why are you so nervous around me?" He asks.

 _Is he kidding?_ You think. _He kidnaps me, sort of, rapes me, sort of, abuses me for days. I'd be crazy to NOT be nervous around him!_ But... you really don't mind him too much when he's being nice. It's complicated, how you feel about him. As much as you'd like to tell him the truth, you're scared of the repercussions.  
Before you can stop your lips from speaking, you plunge forward with the truth. "I can never tell if you're going to be cruel or kind to me. There are times I like being around you, but I always worry that at any moment you might flip out on me. That would make anyone nervous."

He sits up and gestures for you to join him on his mat. You do, sitting near him. He pulls you close and holds you, rubbing your arms and sides. Your nerves are on edge, but slowly and surely, his gentle touches ease them away. When you're more calm, he rubs his fingers over your lips. He follows it up with a long, loving kiss. He breaks the kiss and meets your eyes. "You don't have to be afraid of me." He says.

You don't understand how or why, but you believe him. You smile at him, a little dumbfounded, more than a little happy. He returns the smile, but it soon becomes a wicked grin as he runs a hand up your thigh. This sends your body into overdrive. You blush, you get wet, your nipples are hard right away. You don't back away, not this time. You want him. And you want it. And you want it badly.

Naraku lays you down. He dips a finger in your pussy and rubs your juices all over your lips and clit. When you're all slick and wet, he firsts thrusts into you, then pulls out. He lifts your hips up to his, but he doesn't enter you again. In stead, he sticks his dick between your lips. He slides his dick up and down, teasing your lips and clit. His dick is so thick, so hard, it's driving you crazy to feel it teasing you. You move your hips up, trying to slip it into your pussy, but he just laughs softly and pulls away from you.

He kisses you and licks down your lips to your nipples. You're so close to orgasm. Naraku slides his dick up to your clit again, then quickly rubs back and forth. Your juices coat his cock, at the same time, his cum covers your stomach and pussy. There's so much, you can hardly believe it. He looks down at the mess covering you and smirks. "Messy, messy." He says.

Without another word, he kisses you and leaves the room. He comes back a moment later with a large basin of water and cloth. The water is warm and pleasant as he washes you clean. You return the favor, feeling only a little trepidation.

How long had you been here? Two days? Three? And how much had either changed or come into question in that short amount of time? And why was it that in spite of Naraku's occasional cruelty, you were starting to have feelings for him?

You lay together for a while, talking. You tell him about your family, and the world you come from. You confess your fears that this might all be a dream, as well as your fears that you're developing feelings for him. You tell him your hopes and dreams. He listens to it all, as enraptured as if you were the only thing in the whole world that could capture his attention.

When you pause for a moment, wondering what else you could possibly tell this man, he leans closer to you. He opens his mouth to say something, but just then someone calls his name. And boy does this someone sound familiar. _Sesshomaru._

Naraku looks annoyed and stands up. He dresses quickly and walks to the door. Before he leaves, he says, "Oh, yes. There's a package for you, there, on the table." He closes the door behind him, no doubt hoping that you'll actually stay behind as he had asked you to so many times before.


	6. Chapter 6

The package was easy enough to find. You carry it back to the bed. It's nothing fancy looking, just tatty cloth wrapping and twine rope. You unwrap it carefully nonetheless. It's not long before you're staring down at a beautiful heap of silk. It's a creamy white kimono with a pattern of pale pink flowers falling from dark brown limbs. It is lined in very pale yellow. It's the most beautiful piece of clothing you've ever touched, ever laid eyes on.

You pull it from its cloth wrapping, and are surprised to see there's more underneath. It's a simple open front jacket. It's lined with the same pale yellow silk as the kimono, but the rest is thick, fluffy white fur.

A thin white cotton dress, simple yet nice is next. It's clearly meant to be a nightdress of sorts, and it does look extraordinarily comfy.

Beneath this, still, is a matching rucksack. Fluffy white on the outside, pale yellow on the inside. It wasn't empty, however. Inside is a white brush with the same pattern as your kimono painted across it. There's also a silky matching drawstring sack full of coins. Several ornate hair clips – not the sort you're used to, but the kind that have comb teeth meant to keep them in place – are scattered throughout the bag. A small silver mirror, polished so finely it shines, is resting at the bottom of the bag, next to a bag of what seems to be potpourri.

Lastly, a pair of light brown wooden sandals. Though simple, even these were beautiful. Nestled inside of each sandal, is a thin white knee high sock.

You aren't sure what how to feel. Everything is so lovely. You've never been given any gift like it before. Least of all under such strange conditions. You think over the last few days. Sure, the first two were rocky, but last night and just earlier... Things had been so sweet, so... different.

It all looked so expensive, and it was clear he must've had to custom order it in order to have so much of it match... He... Why would he buy all of this for you? You think of the other day, when he had said you made him feel different. You think about last night when he told you about himself and his world. The way he kisses you...  
Was it possible that he'd fallen in love with you already? Is it possible that you love him, too?

You've never worn a kimono before, and put it on clumsily. It takes you a couple of tries to get it right – at least you think it's right – but at last you're satisfied. You brush your hair out. It takes a few times through before it feels decent. It's been too long since you last had the chance to comb your hair! You choose a white hair clip with pink butterflies on it and slip it into your hair.

You decide to stay where you are for once. You don't want to cause more trouble for him.

Raised voices drift in through the window. You open it. It's bright outside, and beautiful. When you came in last night, you weren't able to see all of the lovely trees and flowers around the castle. The scent gently caresses your face, tempting you outside.

Sesshomaru is down there, talking to Naraku. Just like his brother, he takes a sword out and slashes at Naraku. He dodges it easily, smirks, and says something low. You can't quite hear it, but from the look on Sesshomaru's face, it's none too pleasant. He puts his sheaths his sword and begins to walk away. Suddenly, he turns and looks at you. He gives you a small smile that sends shivers down your spine.

Only a few seconds pass before the door opens and closes behind you. You don't turn around, yet. You know it's Naraku. You can feel him checking you out. He walks up behind you and holds you. You want so badly to say something. But 'thank you' can only cover so much.

"This, all of this," you begin. "This is fantastic. It's gorgeous. Thank you." You know it sounds lame, but what else could you say? "Not just the clothes and accessories. The medicine, too. I... I know it must've been you. Who else could it be? This world is scary sometimes, but you've kept me safe... Thank you."

He holds you closer. "Before I met you," he says, his voice low. "All that you see out there, it was dead. Everywhere I went, death followed." He pauses, nuzzling your neck. "When I found you, things started to change. The more time I've spent with you, the more these trees have returned to life. You've done that to me. You've brought life to me again."

You feel a tear slide down your face. Maybe it is possible to fall in love in less than a week. No one has ever said such sweet things to you. "Naraku..." you being. He interrupts you with a kiss.

He turns you around gently and pulls the top of your kimono apart just enough to expose your cleavage. He kisses between your breasts. He gets down on his knees and parts the skirt of your kimono. He nuzzles your pussy. You shiver... and are embarrassed when your stomach suddenly roars with hunger.

Naraku laughs softly. "Silly human." He says. "Of course you're hungry. You said so earlier, did you not?" He takes your hand and leads you out into the hallway. There's a door across the hallway, he opens it and leads you into what you could best describe as an eat-in kitchen.

There's a large pot above a roaring fire. It's on a raised wooden platform, with bowls and utensils beside the designated fire pit. There's a heavenly smell drifting from the pot. Some sort of stew. Your mouth begins to water right away.

He puts down a table, only a foot or so off the ground, and sets a sitting pillow on either side of it. He fills two bowls with the stew, then sets them carefully on the table. "Sit," he offers, gesturing toward the table.

You oblige, your stomach growling louder than before. Even though the stew is boiling hot, you begin to tuck in. It's as delicious as it smells. Naraku excuses himself for a moment. He heads outside and returns with a large pitcher of water. He hands you a cup and sets the pitcher on the table.

Ravenous, you chow down quickly and without much thought. It's not until you realize that Naraku's been sitting across from you, barely touching his food, and that your bowl is empty that you realize how rude you've been.

"I'm sorry," you say. "This is delicious, thank you. I'm just so hungry." You feel your cheeks turning red. Naraku doesn't seem bothered, however. He smiles at you. Without a word, he stands up and takes your bowl. He refills it and hands it back to you.

"I've been a poor host. I've not had to entertain a human in..." He seems so far away, his eyes dull and lost in thought. "In a very long time." He finishes at last.

You set the bowl aside and lean closer to him. "You said you weren't always a demon, right?" You ask. Immediately, his eyes flash. "I said that, yes. I don't like to talk about it." His expression relaxes. "I'm sorry. Some things are better left in the past. I'm not sure why I told you that, except that you make me feel... different."

A smile touches the corners of your mouth. "Naraku," you say. "I think -" your voice suddenly catches in your throat. _What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if it's too soon to know for sure?_ He's staring at you intently, an anxious look on his face. You plunge on. "I think I love you!" You nearly shout it, but you don't care, it's out there now, and you can't take it back.

Your face is beet red and you're sweating. "Oh, God. I can't believe I said that! I'm so sorry!" You rush out of the room, across the hallway and back into your own room. You lie on your bed, hoping against hope that he'll leave you alone. How could you have said that? What on earth inspired that to come leaping out of your mouth!?

The door slides open and shut again. You bury your face in your pillow and try to fight back the tears that keep trying to spring to your eyes.

"These _feelings_ are new to me, too." He says, stroking your hair gently. "I don't know if I can love. But if I can, my feelings towards you are as close as they come." Your tears dry up instantly. You're not sure if he's saying he loves you or not, but he's definitely not rebuking your feelings.

He runs a hand under your kimono and up your leg. He rubs your butt gently at first, then more firmly as he begins to grope you.

"I know I enjoy your company. And I know I enjoy your body." He slips a finger in your pussy, then licks it. "I know I enjoy your taste." You shiver with anticipation and desire. He pushes your kimono up to your hips, then straddles your legs. He slips his dick into you slowly.

You aren't sure what to say, so you bypass further conversation and just enjoy him. He pushes deeper into you, still slow and steady. He pulls out until just the tip of his cock is in your pussy, then he plunges back in, deeper, harder. With every thrust, he picks up speed.

He grabs your ass in both hands and squeezes hard. You squeal in pleasure and pain. Naraku grins and starts slamming into your pussy harder. He's fucking you so hard you can feel your ass jiggling. You can feel his balls slapping against your clit. You bite your lip, trying to hold back your orgasm. You don't want this to be over so soon.

But it seems that Naraku is in the same boat – he lets out a sigh. It quickly turns into a growl as he continues to plow into you. Too soon he's cumming, filling up your pussy with is hot cum, making you cum in return. You feel yourself squirt all over his dick, spraying him.

After a quick clean off, he lays with you. You're exhausted after a morning of sex, surprises, and worry. He holds you close. You snuggle against him, closer still. Before you know it, you're fast asleep in his arms. As you sleep, you dream of Naraku. You dream of a life with him, a life where he is capable of love and isn't afraid to show it.

When you wake up, the sun is setting. You see that Naraku has brought you new things into your room for you. You're thankful for it. You kind of regret sleeping in your new outfit, but it seems okay. You vow not to do it again, though, for fear of messing it up.

Feeling that you now have permission to explore the house, you decide to look for Naraku. You're used to the falling sensation of the hallway now, and are completely unfazed as you make your way to his room. He's not there. Nor is he in the kitchen. The kitchen leads out into a living area. It has all sorts of things you can't identify and don't want to think about. You don't need to explore that room – thank God – to know that he's not in there, either.

 _He must be outside._ You think, though you're not sure what he could possibly be doing. Then again... You eye the delicious stew still simmering in the pot. It didn't exactly seem like he had a fridge. He must be out hunting or something.

You decide to head outside. Maybe you can do a bit of exploring out there, as well.

It doesn't take long for you to find Naraku. And apparently it doesn't take him long to find trouble. You had barely walked a mile before you heard angry voices. The half demon Inuyasha is back. But he's not the one you're worried about. The girl... - Kagome was it? - has an arrow pointed at Naraku and is about to let it go!

"Don't!" You yell, running toward the commotion. "Please don't shoot him!" Naraku wasn't there anymore, however. He had jumped far away, further into the forest. The girl letting the arrow go in spite of your pleas, not yet registering Naraku's movements, misses him. You sigh with relief.

But relief is only temporary. Now all of the rival group's attention is focused on you.


	7. Chapter 7

"What's the matter, Naraku? Too scared to save your own woman?" Inuyasha taunts him. He's staring right at where Naraku is hiding. But Naraku is paying no attention to him; he is staring at you, a look of panic on his face. "Get back in the castle!" He commands. You want to, you desperately want to, but you're frozen with nerves. Your legs are locked and in spite of your brain telling them to go, they won't budge.

"Go, now!" He shouts at you.

Too late. Inuyasha grabs you from behind and puts his sword against your neck, but just like last time, it shrinks. "What... Damn it! What the hell is wrong with this thing?" Before he can say or do anything else, Naraku is on him. He grabs him by the neck, squeezing the life from him. "Inuyasha, you will leave her alone, or you will face something worse than death!" He tosses him to the ground, and takes you in his arms.

For a while, you're silent. You enjoy being in his arms and you enjoy seeing this new world. But as soon as you land, your worries flood your mind. "Naraku, why does Inuyasha want to kill me?" For a moment, he doesn't respond. At last he says, "He wants my Sacred Jewel shards, I've told you that. It'd be kinder to tell you that he wants to use you to bargain for them. But I don't believe that is the case.

"A little over fifty years ago, I killed the only woman he ever loved. Her name was Kikyo, and she was the priestess who guarded the Sacred Jewel. I believe that he wants to kill you as revenge."

Just then, you hear rustling in the bushes, then a woman yelling, "SIT BOY!"

You try to go over and see what it is, but Naraku grabs you and you are off again.

He carries you through the expansive forest, past villages and a winding river. It is well past dark before he stops again. He tells you the wait for him, to hide in the bushes. You do. It's so cold, you're thankful for what little warmth the bushes provide. Sleep carries you away unbidden and unwanted.

A thudding sound wakes you up. It's still dark out, but it's much darker now. You can just make out your bag, now stuffed, you assume, with all of your belongings, to your left. When you stand up, your beautiful coat falls off of you. You shiver, pick it up, and put it back on. There's no way Naraku would just leave you here by yourself in the middle of the forest.  
It doesn't take you long to find him. All you have to do is pick out and follow the sticky trail of blood. He's laying against a tree, sprawled on the ground. There's blood soaking his chest and stomach. He's got two arrows in him... Two of that _girl's_ arrows.

His eyes open, but you can tell he's struggling to keep them open. He looks from you to the arrows, which he repeats a couple of times. With dawning horror, you realize he's asking you to pull them out. You have no idea how to do that! It's just going to hurt him worse! You'll kill him! But... You love him and you know he wouldn't steer you wrong.

You press down on the skin around the arrow and try not to gag at the unusual squishy texture. You grab hold of the arrow, and pull as hard as you can. Naraku makes a quiet, wheezing sound. You open your eyes and are shocked to see that the arrow is glowing. Rather than ripping through Naraku, it just disappears in your hand. _What the fuck?_ You do it to the second arrow, and it does the same. You open his tops and strain your eyes to see his wounds.

From what you can see, it doesn't look like they've healed at all. Both holes made by the arrows are huge, larger than they should be. You can feel blood still trickling from them.

 _This is serious._ You think. _It's not like the slice on his arm. This is different somehow._ "Naraku," you say. "I need you to tell me how to get to the nearest village." You lean in closely as he tells you.  
Wasting no time, you grab your bag and begin to run. "I'll be back, Naraku! I promise I'll come back!"

You pray this won't be the last time you see him.

It takes you two hours just to find the village. You try to compose yourself, you know from what Naraku's told you that villagers around here are – rightfully – nervous about travelers. You want to make the best impression possible.

 _I wish these buildings were marked._ You think as you walk around the village. You're thankful that it's morning, now. You have a feeling what you have to do wouldn't go over so well at night. A young man leaves his hut and stretches in the morning sun.

"Excuse me!" You yell, running toward him. He looks at you, startled. You can tell he's caught off guard, but not for long. He quickly pulls his weapon on you. You put your hands up, showing that you mean no harm. "Please, I need medicine and bandages. I can pay." He says nothing, just sizes you up. "My friend was attacked. He can't move. Please help me."

Reluctantly, the man sheaths his sword. "Follow me." He says, and leads you to a large hut in the center of the village. "Wait here."  
Without knocking, the man enters the hut. You can hear murmured voices, but you can't make out what they're saying. You try to be patient, but every moment they deliberate, Naraku sits dying alone in the middle of a forest. At last, at long last, the flap-door of the hut opens. A kindly old man stares at you. "Come in, come in." He says.

It doesn't take long to explain the situation – with only a few fabrications – and the man seems confident that he can make whatever you need. But before he starts, he asks one question. "Now, dear girl, is this for a human or a demon?"

You're shocked. "Wh-why would you even ask that?"

The old man smiles knowingly and says, "That's fine. I'm a healer. I don't discriminate."

Eternities seem to pass as you wait for the various salves to be made. At last the old man hands you bottles of ointments and pastes. He also gives you what seems like yards of bandages. You pull out your coin purse and try to pay him, but he refuses. "For a pretty girl," he says, "It's free."

As you leave the hut, you hear the young man calling him a lecherous old fool.

Quick as you can, you make your way back to Naraku. You're thankful that you broke branches here and there to help find your way.

By the time you reach him, the sun is high in the sky and your stomach is howling at you.

Naraku is much paler and cool to the touch. You pull the ointment out and apply it, just as the man instructed you to. Then you put the salve on top and cover it with a few leaves he gave you. Lastly you apply the bandages, only to discover that he has holes in his back, as well. The arrows went straight through.

You do the same for his back and bandage him up. Once he's wrapped up nice and tight, you give him a good look over. He had hissed at first but had gone quiet since. He'd been so out that you had to struggle to lift him up just to get at his back. "Naraku?" You ask quietly. A part of you wants him to sleep, another needs to know he's alive.  
He doesn't answer. A tear rolls down your cheek. _He's going to be okay._ You tell yourself. But you have doubts. You aren't a nurse and you certainly have never dealt with anything worse than a minor cut. Plus... He's not human. You're not sure that medicines like this would work on him, and you had to trust the healer when he said he would help. For all you know, he'd made a poison. You kiss his forehead lightly. _What am I going to do?_


	8. Chapter 8

Not for the first time in your life, you're glad you took a few years of scouts. While Naraku had had the forethought to pack you what looked like jerky and fruit in your bag, there was no way he could have prepared a fire in advance. As the day wore on, you checked his bandages and treated his wounds. But now it's getting dark. And you've never felt so handy as you do right now, as you gather twigs, sticks, and limbs to make a fire.

It's not until you get to the lighting it part of things that you realize you've never made a fire without a match or lighter. You desperately try to recall how to make a fire using two sticks, but you're not confident. You try and fail several times before you throw the sticks in silent frustration.

"I could have made the fire." Your heart leaps into your throat. "Naraku!" You crawl over to him and kiss him. "I was so worried! Thank God you're okay! What happened?"

"I knew it wouldn't be safe for us to return to the castle, so I went back for your things. I stopped in at a village to get you food. That mutt and his friends were there. The girl shot me with one of her sacred arrows. I was able to get away, but barely. I left your bag for you, but they weren't far behind me. I tried to lead them away from you, but they were on me too fast. She shot me again, another sacred arrow. I was sure I was dead, as were they. I rested against this tree. Then I open my eyes and I see you struggling with those twigs." He smirks at you. "What a silly human you are."

Wincing, Naraku leans forward. He crawls toward the pile of kindling and twigs. It pains you to see him like that. He isn't the crawling type. You wonder if this is the first time in his life he's ever been so weak. In a flash, he has the kindling ablaze. He adds a few twigs, then leaves you in charge of it. He leans back against the tree again.

"Are you hungry?" You ask. You still have some food left over.

"I'm hungry only for one thing..." He says eyeing you up and down. You laugh in spite of yourself and the situation. "I don't eat the same way you do." He says simply. "When I am well, I will go and feed. Until then, I am content to sit here and have you care for me." You're more than a little surprised to see his cheeks are slightly pink. You know he hates feeling weak. He's never had to say it, but it's clear from how he acts.

You can see that his bandages need changing already. Probably from moving around to help with the fire. You straddle his lap and kiss him. "I was so scared I was going to lose you, Naraku." He smiles and tries to kiss you, but the little bit of movement causes him to hiss with pain. You lean forward and kiss him. "I need to change these out." You say, gently tugging on his bandages.

As you apply the various medicines and and re-bandage him, you notice that he's getting hard. You half sigh, half laugh. _How can he be thinking about that right now?_

"What's so funny, girl?" He asks you, not unkindly.

"You... you're..." You trail off and in stead wiggle against him. He smiles. "It can't be helped." He teases. "Not that you can do much about it in your current state." You say, laughing.

His face suddenly becomes serious. "Is that so?" With speed you wouldn't believe possible in his condition, he whips his cock out, pushes your dress to the side, and slams you down on him. You nearly cry out. "Oh, Jesus..." You say. He looks at you curiously, but says nothing, just keeps moving your hips up and down.

Worried about his wounds, but unable to deny his temptations, you decide to try to make this quick. You sit up a little so that you're squatting above him, his dick still firmly in your wet pussy. You bounce up and down on his cock as fast as you can. He looks shocked at first, and you can tell he can barely contain himself. After a moment, he relaxes and enjoys your hard work. He teases your nipples with his well-practiced fingers. It's not long before he's filling you up. You love the feeling of his thick, hot cum bursting in your pussy, sliding back down to coat your lips. You gush over his cock, your juices covering it and dripping down his balls.

You pull the shirt you'd been wearing when you came here out and wipe both yourself and Naraku down. It's hardly a bath, but it's better than nothing. Besides, it's not like you've been wearing that thing too often anymore.

For dinner, you have more jerky and fruit. You and Naraku talk long into the night. As you drift off to sleep, you think about everything that has happened. The days seem to be passing by quickly with him. They're never boring, never dull. Not with him. Even if all you do is sit outside and talk. _Do I really love him? Yes. I really think I do._

In the morning, when you wake, Naraku is not beside you. He's standing up, leaning against a nearby tree, watching something in the distance. From the way he's standing, you can tell he's still sore, but you're relieved to see that he's made such a quick recovery.

"You're up." He says without looking at you.  
"Good morning to you, too." You say, laughing. You walk over to him and look him over. He's taken off his bandages. The wounds do look better, but they're still nasty. "Why'd you take them off?" You ask, trying to hide your annoyance.

He looks down at you. His face is as impassive as ever, but his eyes twinkle with the slightest bit of mirth. "Are you so worried about me?" He asks. You blush, but say nothing. He continues, "They were uncomfortable."

You resist the urge to roll your eyes and in stead go to your bag. You pull out the ointments and salves and bandages and return to Naraku. You tend to him. As you do, you think to yourself that this isn't so bad, after all.

When you've finished bandaging him up, he asks you if you'd like to go to the hot spring. You agree eagerly. The last couple of days have been stressful and you're covered in dirt. A day at the springs would really help you relax and feel clean again. Besides, the hot water might do some good for Naraku's wounds.

Naraku doesn't offer to carry you to the springs, and you don't ask him to. As you walk beside him, you think about the arrows. Why did they glow when you touched them? And where did they go? They just... disintegrated into nothing! You consider asking Naraku about it, surely he would know, but when you look at him, you decide against it. He's sweating already and his breathing is more labored. In stead, the two of you walk the rest of the way to the hot spring in silence.

Before you know it, you're swimming around in the hot spring, the steamy water lapping your cares and worries away. You dunk your head a few times, getting the dirt from your hair and rubbing it from your face. Once you're thoroughly clean, you look around for Naraku.

He's still in the shallow part of the springs. The water barely laps his navel. "Why don't you come a little deeper?" You call out to him. "I'll be good for you – it'll draw the pus out." You swim over to him as you're speaking. He doesn't respond, doesn't acknowledge that you've spoken.

"Naraku?" You ask, concerned. He looks at you as if you've interrupted something. And you suppose you have, as he did look deep in thought. "I'm sorry," you say. "I just wanted to see if you were okay." You trail off for a moment, then continue, "I don't understand why you can have your arm cut through with a sword and be fine the next day, but a couple of arrows do all of this damage."

His eyes soften a little. "When Inuyasha cut me with Tetsaiga, I was able to heal quickly because it was just a blade. When the girl shot me with her arrows, I was lucky not to die. I told you she is the reincarnation of the Priestess Kikyo; Her arrows are sacred. They purify demons, kill them." He looks away from you and off into the distance again. "I am too powerful for just one or two to kill me, but I'm lucky to be alive. Eventually, I will heal. For now I am left with these holes." He gestures at his wounds.

Gingerly, you put your arms around him. It seems like he's in one of his moods, but you've grown to care for him, and you don't want him to be upset or angry. You let go of him and tug on his arm. "You really should get in the water." You tell him, blushing. It feels so unusual to boss him around. He follows you, wincing as the water reaches his wounds. Suddenly he stops and puts your hand on his chest. He turns you toward him.


	9. Chapter 9

Naraku pulls you onto him and kisses you passionately, his tongue tracing then parting your lips. You can't help but notice that you're very close to the spot where you first had sex. He lifts you up a bit and slides into you. He lavishes your neck with kisses, licks, and sucks. He walks you over to your little outcropping of rocks, thrusting into you every other step. Without pulling out of you, he manages to turn you over so that you're bent over the rocks.

He slowly, forcefully starts to fuck you. Ramming his rock hard dick deep inside of you, then pulling out so slowly that it's torturous. Just as it feels like he's going to pull all the way out, he rams back into your pussy. With one hand, he firmly holds your hip. With the other, he teases your clit.

One hand slowly creeps up to your breasts. He grabs one tightly and pulls you up by it, squeezing your tit painfully hard, teasing your nipple with his fingers. Now that you're level with him, he kisses and bites your neck. Your breast is hurting so badly now, but your pussy is so wet and his kisses are so delicious. His nails dig into your soft flesh, he's squeezing too tightly...

The finger he's been teasing your clit with finds its way to your asshole. Naraku teases around it for a moment, then shoves his finger in. He quickens his pace in both your tight holes and bites your neck roughly. You reach behind you and caress his neck, gently pushing against him, driving him deeper into you.

Soon you are both grinding against each other as hard and fast as you can. His thick, big cock is hurting your pussy, but you love it. You feel him twitching inside you, you know he's about to fill you full of his yummy cum, and it only brings you closer to your own orgasm. You feel his cum hit the walls of your pussy. You slow down and grind hard and slow against his dick until your juices join his. You love the feeling of his cock pounding in you, throbbing against you. And you love the feeling of your pussy throb against him.

Naraku pulls out of you. You feel empty and a little let down. The water pulls his cum from your pussy. You try to turn around, but he stops you. He holds you for a moment, then his hand suddenly clamps down on your mouth. He rams his dick into your asshole, taking you quickly and roughly. You look behind you, you can see that his eyes are a very dark shade of red. Yep, he's definitely in one of his moods... And you like it.  
Even in all this pain, it's heavenly the way his dick feels in your ass. He's so huge that he's pressing against your g-spot even from behind. And once the initial shock is over, you wonder if it maybe it's even more enjoyable than having your pussy fucked. "God, oh, God, Naraku..." You cum, hard. You feel him fill your ass full cum. He's not done, however.

He drags you from the water by your arm. He commands you to wait where he leaves you, then goes into your bag. He pulls out bandages and socks. Without a word, he throws you against a tree. He ties your hands and feet behind the tree so that it looks like you're kneeling midair. He stuffs your mouth with your socks, then wraps more bandages around your mouth to keeps the socks in. You've never been so excited before in your life.

He walks back over to your bag. When he returns, he has three clothespins and your brush in his hands. You're apprehensive, but so turned on you don't really care. He smirks at you, and it becomes and evil grin. He holds his hand just under your pussy. "You're hot, you know that?" He runs a finger along your slick, wet pussy. "Very hot." He shoves the handle of your hairbrush into you. He thrusts it in and out a few times, then pushes it as deep as he can. He takes a clothespin and clamps your pussy shut.

He teases each of your nipples, sucking on them, licking them, blowing on them, until they're painfully hard. Then he applies a clothespin to each of them. You try to cry out but the socks and bandages muffle it. He grins at you.

You can feel his dick throbbing against your thighs. He's rubbing it up and down, teasing the head of his dick in between the clothespin and your clit. Without warning, he pulls the brush out of your pussy and shoves it in your ass. He rams his cock into your pussy, sending the clothespin flying. Again, you cry out in pain, again it is muffled. He sees the look of pain on your face and grins. He pushes both of your tits to his face, bites each clothespin off, then ravishes them. He gives them sloppy, wet kisses, bites them hard enough to almost draw blood. He sucks on your nipples, sending you into orgasm after orgasm.

He cums in you quickly. You expect him to untie you, but in stead he pulls the brush out of your asshole and starts paddling your pussy with the flat side. You gasp. His sticky hot cum makes each slap worse. You stare up at him, exhausted and satisfied, wanting it to both be over and never end. He rubs your face.

He unties you, caresses your face, kisses you... Then he pushes you to the ground. "Naraku! Wha-!?" But his eyes flash and he slaps you. "Be quiet, girl." You oblige, watching him curiously. He pushes you all the way down so that you're lying on your back. He straddles your stomach, his big dick resting between your tits. He presses them together so that only the tip of his dick is visible. "Take it in your mouth." He commands. You open your mouth, wiggling your tongue against his dick.

Naraku fucks your tits hard, taking fast, long strokes, taking special care to keep the head of his dick in your mouth. He grabs the back of your head and lifts it, shoving even more of his cock into your mouth. He's holding both of your tits together with one hand, squeezing them painfully. At last he lets your tits go, he has both hands on your head now. He squats over you so that he can throat fuck you. When he cums, you choke on it and desperately swallow it in an attempt to breath.

He laughs and stands up. He tosses you your brush and tells you to go clean up in the hot spring.  
As you wash up, you contemplate everything. He's got some weird sexual things going on, but he's so damn sexy and can be so kind. You decide you have nothing to fear from this strange, kinky man.

The sun is starting to set. Naraku seems to be doing a lot better. You're doing a lot better, too, now that you've had a hot bath. He says that it should be safe to return to his castle now, and explains that it moves around at his will. He invites you to stay in his room tonight. You blush. "Of course."


	10. Chapter 10

As he leads you to his room by your hand, he smiles. It's a smile of contentment. He waits for you to change into the nightclothes he'd gotten for you, then he undresses. He doesn't bother to put on anything at all. He invites you to lay down, and lies down beside you. He rubs your side and stomach. His hands roams up to your breasts and he rubs them, too. He plays with your nipples, pinching them and twisting them. "I love you." He says simply. Butterflies fill your stomach and blood rushes to your cheeks, warming them with a rosy glow. You aren't sure what to say. Of course you love him, but you're so flattered that he's actually said it, so touched, that words don't immediately come to you.

You feel his dick pressing hard against you. He kisses your neck passionately, causing his hard cock to pulsate against your ass. His hand moves to your thigh and he lifts your leg up and pushes into your pussy. For once, he takes you gently. He brings you both to full, sensual orgasms. He holds you tightly and takes you again, this time more quickly. You can feel his cum filling your pussy, moving around inside you as he fucks you faster and faster.

You reach behind yourself with one arm and pull his face closer to you, beckoning him to kiss your neck. He does, kissing your neck, stroking it with his tongue, biting you. You cry out in pleasure, your pussy squeezing around his thick, hard dick. He grabs your tits painfully hard, rams into you, and you feel more of his hot cum squirt into you.

Without skipping a beat, he pulls you on top of him, so that you're straddling him backwards. He pulls your arms behind you so that he's holding both of your hands in one of his. He grips your hip with his other hand, occasionally smacking your ass. He fucks up into your pussy hard and fast. His dick is so big that it hurts, but you don't care – it feels too good to care. You ride him good, coming down so hard on his dick that your ass jiggles with every thrust.

Naraku lets go of your hands so that he can hold onto your hips with both hands. When he does, you reach down between his legs and play with his balls. You grip the base of his dick tightly and in between thrusts, you jerk him off. A soft moan escapes him. It's all you need to finish. Your pussy tightens around his throbbing cock, milking him of all his cum. His balls tighten in your hand, his dick throbs, shooting his cum into you, filling you so full that is squirts back out, dripping from your pussy and coating you both.

For the first time, he is utterly breathless. "Lay by me." He says. You do, laying so that you can face him. He strokes your hair, caresses your cheek. "Do you love me?" You've said it before, kind of. You weren't sure though, and he must've realized that. But now, seeing him, the real him, having this adventure with him... You know. "Yes, I love you." You snuggle into him, nuzzling his chest.

He lifts your face to his by your chin and kisses you gently. "Live with me. It's your choice. If you say no, I'll never bother you again."

You think about your life up to this point. You know that your parents must be worried sick. You have no way of getting back to them. You don't want to leave Naraku or his home, but you had hoped to one day return home, even if only for a while. "I would love to live with you," you say. "But some day I want to go home."  
Naraku's eyes flash. He doesn't allow you to finish your thoughts. In stead, he interrupts with a curt, "Fine." He lifts you up, ignoring your protests and before you know it, you are out of his castle, out of the forest, and in a village. You don't recognize anything. Everything is foreign. He drops you unceremoniously on the ground. "You can't go home. But you can stay here, among the other humans. Where you'll be happier."  
He doesn't look at you at all. He simply stares past you. "Goodbye, human." He flies away, leaving you crying.

"Naraku, wait!" You scream after him. "Naraku!"

 _He didn't even look back._ You think that night as you lie on the worn out mat the hostel provided you. _He didn't think twice about it. He didn't let me explain._ You turn onto your stomach and bury your face into the thin pillow. Tears stream down your face, soaking your pillow. How would you ever find him again? He had a magic moving castle, he could move miles in seconds, he knew this land. You knew nothing about this place.

Days pass. Each day brings you hope and heartache. Hope that Naraku will come back for you, and heartache when he doesn't.

People here treat you strange. You're an oddity, from your looks to the way you speak, your demeanor and your severe lack of understanding how how things work in the village. You are lucky in that you managed to work out a deal with the hostel. In exchange for your services as a maid, you could eat and sleep there for free.

You're unhappy. Ever so often one of the men at the hostel gets drunk and pinches or grabs at you. They find it funny when you pull away or swat at their hands. You're lonelier than you've ever been in your life; No family, no friends, no Naraku.

As you're going about your day, running errands for the hostel and doing chores, you get a strong sensation that you're being watched. Your heart skips a beat, and you can't help but think that Naraku has finally come back for you. You look up, but you see no one. You look around, still no one. Your heart falls. Of course he hasn't come back for you. And he won't. He's abandoned you in this strange land with nothing.

That night, the hostel owner comes to you. She's a strict woman, old and tough. So far she has offered you very little in the way of kindness. Tonight she leads you to a room the size of a closet. It has a thicker mat on the floor with clean blankets and a fluffy pillow. She explains that since you are working for her, this will be your personal room from now on. She also leads you down the hall to a private bath room. It's nothing fancy, but the simple thought of being able to wash yourself is so appealing that you don't care.

A small fire is lit under the large stone tub. You test the water with your finger; it's perfection. You slip into the large tub and sigh with relief. It doesn't make the last week better, but for the time being, you sure do feel at ease. You look out of the small window to your left. From here, you can see perfectly the full moon and endless stars.

You aren't sure how long you've been asleep, but when you wake up, the sky is still dark. You don't even remember falling asleep. You feel a lot better now, though. Someone is knocking on the wall. It must be the owner. You realize you've taken advantage of her limited kindness and hop out of the tub quickly. You grab your kimono and wrap yourself up. You slide open the door, head bowed, and say, "Sorry, I... I fell asleep. Thank you."

Strong hands grab you and pull you close. It's Naraku! He holds you to his body. Words can't escape your mouth. "Come back with me." He says. You look up into his eyes, those dark, beautiful red eyes. When you first met, he was so volatile, but he's changed so much. And all for you. "Never leave me again?" You ask, blushing, unable to look into his eyes as you ask.

He laughs, kisses you. "I won't."

You leave without bothering to say farewell to anyone. It wasn't like you'd made that many friends, anyway. As you travel back to Naraku's castle, you tell him about your week. He's furious to hear how the men had treated you, and you hate to admit that his jealousy warms your heart. Things feel right, now. You're back with Naraku. You're on your way back home. Things are as they should be.

Once you get back to his castle, you both settle in for bed. He makes love to you, snuggles into you from behind, and you sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

He walks to you and wraps you up in his arms. "How long have you been watching me?" You ask him. He kisses your neck. "A while." He holds you for a while, looking over the rocks and the flowers. You had been outside, enjoying the sunshine. It seemed to never be too sunny wherever his castle was. You had picked flowers, explored the area a little. "Would you like to see more?" He asks you casually. Without looking at him, you say, "Yes!"

You're led down a steep path between the rocks. There's a small entrance to a cave just below a cliff. Naraku takes you by the hand as you enter the dark cave and continues to lead you further and further in. You can hardly see anything, but Naraku doesn't seem to have that problem. Suddenly light floods your vision, almost blinding you. There's a hole in the ground above you, which allows sunlight to fill the large cavern.

The cavern is breathtaking. It's full of moss and beautiful plants and flowers. There are even a few trees growing from the mud and rocks. Just before the ground opens up into sunlight, there is a jutting waterfall. The sunlight casts rainbows over the pool in the center of the cavern.

"Naraku!" You gasp. "It's gorgeous!" You turn to him, eyes wide. "Can I get in? Is it safe?" He nods and you giggle as you run to the water. Without much thought, you jump in. It's like ice! So cold you can barely move at first. A whimper escapes your lips. You manage to stutter out, "Why didn't you warn me it's so cold?" You ask him.

"You didn't ask." He says plainly, but not unkindly. You realize this is probably the closest to a joke that Naraku has ever made in his whole life. He helps you out of the pool of water and tries to take your clothes off. Though you shouldn't be, you're surprised by his sex drive. _How can he be thinking of sex right now?_ You slap playfully at his hands. He gives you a look of warning, but still utters a small laugh.  
"You'll freeze to death if you don't take your clothes off." He smiles, and you know instantly that he's exaggerating. "I'll bring you some fresh clothes." Without another word, he disappears from view. In only a few moments, he returns with some warm, dry clothes. You change. As you do, you talk.

"I have things I need to do. Things I can't tell you about. Dangerous things." You stop fiddling with your kimono and stare at him. "Why?" You ask. He looks away from you and doesn't answer. You know it must be something important, but it doesn't make you feel any better. He pulls you close to him. "Do you have to right now? I just got back." You feel childish for saying so, but you can't help but to selfishly ask.

Naraku buries his face in your hair and breathes deeply. "Yes." He says. He picks you up without further conversation and carries you back to the castle. "Stay here." He commands. "Wait for me." You agree. He tells you that he loves you again, then dashes away.

You consider chasing after him, but between the promise you made and the fact that you stand absolutely no chance of catching up to him, you decide to stay. You lay in the grass and admire the sky. _It's so beautiful here._ You think. _I really could spend the rest of my life here._

The sun is so warm and the breeze so pleasant that you decide to nap outside. You feel tired, probably from all of the stress lately. When you wake up, you're hungry. Hungrier than usual, it's nearly painful. You go back into the castle and into the kitchen. You easily find the dried and fresh fruits, the herbs, the vegetables, but no meat. Just a couple of pitiful strips of dried meat. You eat it greedily, but your stomach still clenches painfully. Just the thought of eating some fruit makes you sick to your stomach. Briefly, you wonder how you might come across some meat. You picture yourself trying to hunt or fish. You've never been particularly good at either, nor do you really have the stomach for it.

It doesn't take long for you to realize that you'll have to go to a village. You sigh. You aren't exactly interested in making your way back to civilization, nor are you looking forward to dealing with the villagers, but it's a necessity.

Donning your sandals and kimono, you decide to get it said and done with sooner rather than later. You vaguely remember the way to the village Naraku had dropped you off at. You hadn't noticed if there was a butcher or not – your chores and errands had mostly consisted of hailing down customers and cleaning – but you figure it's your best bet. _There has to be someone there who sells meat, even if they don't own a business._ You make sure to grab your bag and the satchel of coins. You break twigs along your wait to be doubly sure that you can find your way back home.

 _Home_. You think, and smile. How sweet it is to have this feeling, even this far from your family.

It takes you a couple of hours, but you finally arrive at the village. No one seems to pay too much attention to you, although you _do_ notice the owner of the hostel glare at you as you pass by. You consider stopping to ask someone where a butcher might be, but you still have a kind of bad taste in your mouth from your last visit.

A man a few buildings away from you walks out of the door with a huge chunk of meat slung over his shoulder. Your heart skips and your stomach growls. Suddenly, the lack of food and the strenuous walk through the forest catch up to you and your head starts to swim. Still you make your way to the shop happily and quickly.

As soon as you enter the shop, you know it's a mistake.

"Woman!" A large, sweaty man yells at you. He's standing across the little shop with a bloody sack in one hand and coins in the other. "What are you doing in here? Can't you see this is a man's shop?" For a moment, you think that you must've accidentally stepped into a whorehouse, but then you realize he means that women aren't supposed to be in here.

"Quiet now," Another man says, nudging the first. "Maybe she's here to sell us a little something, huh?" The group of men all start to laugh. It sends all sorts of red flags and warning bells off. These men are stupid, perverted, twisted... and dangerous.

"Please," You say. "I just want to buy some meat." You blush as another roar of laughter erupts. You hear jeers, mostly in the line of, 'I've got some meat for ya.' But one man, the first, stands out among the others. You've dealt with harassment before, although maybe not to this extent. But what you've not really dealt with before, is blatant and outright sexism.

"What would a woman have, that would be enough for meat? I doubt even pussy could pay for the fine cuts sold here." Another round of laughter from the loud and sweaty men. All of your fears and frustrations from the past few weeks boil up out of your mouth in one, regrettable sentence, "You fucking disgusting pig!"

All laughter is gone now. The men advance on you, you turn to run away, but it's too late. Someone hits you from behind, knocking you forward into the group of men in front of you. Big, Ugly, and Loud is there to catch you, and he isn't kind about it. He grabs you roughly and turns you around, groping your breasts. You try to fight him off, kicking and clawing, but the other men are grabbing your arms and legs. Some are even trying to pull your kimono off.

You start to yell, begging them to stop, cursing them, screaming at them, until one of them brings his foot down on your stomach. You cry out in pain and begin to wail.

Suddenly you hear men yelling. Everything is in a state of chaos. You're dropped to the ground, landing hard and biting your tongue. Men are running all around you. You hear women shouting, as well. _What is going on?_ You wonder. You manage to stand up, feeling sore all over and more tired than ever, and you see Inuyasha and his friends.

 _Perfect!_ You think sarcastically. _They'll kill me if they see me!_ You try to find a place to hide, but today is just not your day. Inuyasha and the rest come barging into the shop.

"Oh great." He says, looking directly at you with clear distaste on his face. "All that work just to save Naraku's wench." You blush, but remain silent and glare at him. This doesn't dissuade him, however. "What, can't you talk, or are you too stupid?" He rushes at you suddenly and grabs you. "Where is he, huh? I can smell his stench all over you. It's so thick on you, he must've just been here! Where is he!?" He shakes you roughly. The girl, Kagome, calls out his name.

When he looks back at her, you take your opportunity. You kick him hard in the stomach. It doesn't seem to have much of an affect on him, though he does let out a little grunt and drop you. "Why would I tell you where he is, even if I did know!?" You ask. Your temper is out of control today. Even you are surprised by it. Although you chuck it up to all the stress you've been having.

Still seething, you turn away from Inuyasha and his gang and walk over towards the back of the shop.

"Hey, wait!" Inuyasha calls out. "Where do you think you're going!?" You ignore him, even though he begins to follow you. You find a large knife, a huge chunk of what you think might be beef, and get to work. The cuts aren't pretty, but you're sure that they'll taste good all the same. You wrap the meat up and shove it into your bag.  
The whole time, Inuyasha just watches you. "Why do you want to protect something as despicable as Naraku?" He finally asks, his voice calmer than you've ever heard it before. You stop and look at him. You weigh what you'd like to say. The truth? Something sarcastic? Nothing at all? But the girl takes away your choice.

"Because she's in love with him." She doesn't sound like she's making fun or being mean. It seems like she's genuinely trying to make Inuyasha understand that you love the man he hates so much. Your face turns red, not with embarrassment for loving Naraku, but with embarrassment for the situation. Someone Naraku hates not only has a decent understanding of you, but actually rescued you from a bad situation. The whole thing is weird and uncomfortable. You walk from the shop.

You can hear Inuyasha yelling at you, calling after you, but you ignore it and just keep going.

The sun is setting by the time you make your way home, and when you reach it, it's already getting dark. You manage to make a fire in the kitchen. You were planning on making a stew of sorts, but he meat smells so delicious sizzling by itself that you don't bother adding anything else to it. You eat it while it's still piping hot, and it's the most delicious thing you've ever tasted. You eat until you're full, but still your body craves it.

You try not to be too nervous about it, after all, it's not like you've been eating a lot lately. The hostel didn't exactly provide five star meals. _When's the last time I stuffed myself?_ You wonder as you try and fail to stifle a yawn. Your eyelids slam shut and your head falls forward. You'd almost forgotten how tired you were, with all the excitement.

Although you miss Naraku already, you're grateful to be able to go to sleep early. You change out into your nightclothes. You lay down on Naraku's mat, enjoying his smell and the familiar comfort of his blankets. You're asleep within seconds.


	12. Chapter 12

You wake up in a cold sweat. Your stomach is cramping and you feel like throwing up. It's still dark outside, but you can't see the moon anymore. Your stomach is aching, and you groan as you rub your stomach. You can feel a hard knot. Panicked, you rub it and it seems to go away. The pain recedes a little. When you stand up, you're in for another surprise – your nightclothes seem to be a bit tighter around your stomach. _This is nothing to worry about,_ you assure yourself. _I just ate too much at dinner is all._ Your stomach growls and grumbles. You decide to go have just a bite or two of your leftovers before going back to sleep.

Almost immediately, your stomach feels better. The pain and the sickness goes away. You feel more at ease. You slip back under the covers once you're done eating and sleep deeply. As you sleep, you have a strange dream. There's a little boy running around outside, laughing and playing. You and Naraku are watching him. _He looks just like Naraku._ You think in your dream.

Your dreams shifts, you're following a dirt trail. One way leads to back to your world, your home, the other leads to Naraku's. A third trail leads to an open field. The field is full of rich, dark dirt. You get down on your hands and knees and scoop the dirt into your mouth. You eat and eat until your stomach feels like it's going to burst.

Once you're done eating, you walk through the field. It's beautiful with lots of lovely flowers and tall grasses. You arrive at a village and everyone is cruel. They try to beat you and rape you at every corner. You run into an abandoned building only to see Naraku. He isn't happy to see you. He's naked. With dawning horror, you realize that he's with another woman. She's more gorgeous than you could ever hope to be. And she's pleasing him so well that he's actually smiling.  
Tears well up in your eyes. You scream at him, you ask him how he could do this, but he just laughs. "I never cared for you, stupid girl." He laughs again as your tears run down your face.

You wake up. Your heart is racing, your face is wet from tears. It's incredibly bright outside. It must be noon at least. Again, your stomach is rumbling and nauseated at the same time. _Maybe some bread or something will settle it all out._ You head into the kitchen and scrounge around for something to eat. The bread you find is a little stale, but it works. For a brief and glorious moment, you feel perfectly fine. Then your stomach turns upside down and you run for the door. You just make it outside before throwing up.

Deciding that more sleep should help you out, you first head to the kitchen. You grab a little bit of everything, some fruits and veggies, some dried meats, and head back to bed. You lay everything out beside you, figuring that it's best if you get up as little as possible. You're obviously pretty sick. Trying some bit of old advice, you lay down on your stomach, but it only causes you more pain. You turn to your side, and you feel something move deep in your stomach. You're sick but hungry, tired but restless... You know what's going on. You think of the first dream you had last night, the dream of a little boy...

 _I'm pregnant. Naraku and I are having a child..._ You rub your stomach slowly, marveling at the thought. You'd never thought about having a baby before, not _really_. The most you'd thought about was having one some day in the future. It was never a concrete thing. Now thoughts of how painful it'd be or how scary or how wonderful or how hard or easy all start to flood your head. Will it be a demon or human or both? What will it look like? Will it be a boy or a girl? Will Naraku be happy? Why are you showing so soon? Last time you checked, it took nine months not nine weeks. What will you name it?

You think about what Naraku said, about why he'd gone. Things had changed. He had to do something dangerous but important. Maybe he knew. You remember the way he smelled you before he left. Could he tell, just by doing that?

Your head starts to ache. You sigh and try to clear your mind. You're too exhausted to think right now. And stressing out and worrying isn't going to make this any less scary or exciting. When you finally manage to drift back to sleep, you dream of Naraku and the little boy again. _I'm going to have my own family._ You think happily in your dream.

Over the course of the rest of the day, you wake up to snack and use the bathroom, but for the most part you just sleep. You don't really feel fully rested until the next morning. There's a beautiful sunrise to greet you. It makes you feel happy and peaceful. You stretch and look down – your nightclothes won't even go down over half your stomach! Fear consumes your whole being. You start shaking. What if you have the baby while Naraku's away? What if it happens so fast it splits you in half?

Your panic is only just starting to really take root when the bedroom door slides open. Naraku walks in and relief floods through you. "I didn't want to wake you," he explains, setting a bowl of stew beside you. He kneels beside you and rubs your stomach. "You were sleeping too peacefully." He gives you a small smile before continuing on. "You're coming along fine." He pats your belly. The baby kicks in response.

"Naraku," you say. "How is this happening so fast?" He looks at you with amusement. "You're human." He says simply. "I'm demon." He acts as if this is enough of an explanation. "I would guess you have about a month left." This does nothing to alleviate your anxiety. "How long have you known?" You finally ask, trying to ignore the weight of your worries. "A couple of weeks." He says nonchalantly.

You begin to cry. You're happy, but so scared. What if you're not a good mom? What if you can't take the pain? What if the baby doesn't like you? Naraku holds you and you talk about all of your fears and worries. "It will be like any other child, only it will have powers beyond any human being." He kisses you, strokes your hair. "Don't be afraid. You'll be a great mother. I wouldn't have chosen anyone else to have my offspring." He holds you close. "I'll take care of you. You don't have to worry."

As you lay against his chest, relaxing and calming down, you think of what he's said. _If Naraku says he'll take care of me, then I believe him._


	13. Chapter 13

Three weeks pass in the blink of an eye. Naraku has been treating you like royalty, giving you lots of beautiful and comfortable maternity clothes, and more jewelry than you could ever hope to wear in your life. He's also given you a thicker, softer bed with large fluffy pillows. He's cooked you several meals every day, and has been at your beck and call. You've never been treated so lovingly or lavishly.

Today you are feeling restless, however. You want to get out and move around. You go to the kitchen and see that you're out of meat again already. "Naraku," you call. "I'm going to the village for some more meat." He is at your side in a flash. "I'll come with you." He says. Without another word, he picks you up and carries you to the edge of the forest, then gently sets you on your feet, making sure that you have your balance before he lets go of you.

As you walk into the village, horror dawns on you. Things had been so busy, you had completely forgotten about the men and the meat shop. You hadn't told Naraku about it. You have no doubt that the men there will remember you, you just wonder if they'll say anything or not.

The two of you walk through the door. For a moment, you're relieved. All of the men look frightened, and none of them say anything. Then, from the back, and man yells, "It's the demon's wench! Run, or he'll eat us all up!" All the men start running. Naraku eyes you suspiciously. "So," he says in a cold monotone. "You were here before. With another demon." His eyes flash in spite of his cool demeanor. "Who?"

You blush and look away. How can you tell him that one of his worst enemies saved you from a terrible fate? He grabs you by your arms roughly. "Who were you here with?" You look up at him, tears spilling from your eyes. "It's not like that," You say. "These men, they were hitting me, _touching_ me. And he came. He scared them all away..." You blush even more deeply. You can tell by the look on his face that Naraku knows exactly who you're talking about.

"So it was Inuyasha who saved you?" It's more of a statement than a question. His eyes flash again, more dangerously. He's furious, there's no doubting that. "He must like you quite a bit." He stares you down, still holding your arms. "And how do you feel about him?" You're shocked, _stunned_. You rip your arms free from his hold. "How dare you!" You glare up at him. "You're being paranoid!"

He smirks. You can't tell if he believes you or not. At the moment, you don't care. You're not sure you've ever been this angry at him. _Here I am, pregnant, confessing a humiliating situation, and he accuses me of_ that _!?_

After a moment, his body relaxes. His eyes turn to their usual shade of red. "Then you won't mind if I kill him." He says. All of he cruelty and accusation is out of his voice, but you still don't like his angle. You wouldn't have cared about him killing anyone before this, but the reason for it... Before you can reply, however, you hear Inuyasha speaking behind you.

"You again? Shoulda known. I see you brought Naraku with you this time." His voice is so annoying, his attitude so abrasive, and his timing _so atrocious,_ in this moment you hate everything about him. You would have given just about anything for him to have not walked through the door at this moment.

Naraku gets in front of you, ready for battle. Kagome is just behind Inuyasha, her bow pulled tight with an arrow. "Don't move, Naraku, or I'll shoot!" She says. Even though she sounds unsure, you have no doubt she'll do it. You also have no doubt that if you hadn't been there, she already would have shot at him.

You send up a silent prayer for safety, then step in front of Naraku, giving his arm a gentle squeeze as you do. Inuyasha and his crew all gasp as they take in your full, pregnant belly. You hear the monk mutter under his breath, "What a shame. I guess I can't ask her. The child that grows in her isn't human." You don't have to look at Naraku to know how angry the monk has just made him.

You don't even see Naraku move, but the monk suddenly drops to the ground, purple-lipped and blue-faced. Naraku grabs you and gets away quickly, before the others can act, but not quickly enough before you hear the women crying.

When you arrive home, it doesn't look like home. There are duplicates of the castle everywhere. It looks like a whole village of nothing but Naraku's castles. "Grab our things," he says quietly. "I'll take you to a safe place."

"Inuyasha is coming after us, isn't he?" You ask. Naraku doesn't answer, he just starts to pack for you. Clothes, food, even bedding. He wraps it up and ties it in a roll. Your beautiful bag is pulled tight at the seams, he has filled it so full. He tosses the bamboo skin at you. "Put this on." He says. You do, fear making your heart pound faster and faster. You start cramping and hold your stomach. Silently, you tell your little guy that things will be okay.

Naraku is at your side in an instant. There is something shiny in his hand, and he looks more serious than you've ever seen him. _Is that... Could that be the Shikon Jewel?_ You suddenly don't want to hear whatever it is he's about to say. You've never seen his part of the Shikon Jewel, things have never been this heavy before. The look on his face... _He knows he's going to die._

He takes you in his arms. He holds the Jewel up to you. It's nearly complete, only a small chunk is missing. He breaks it in half and hands part of it to you. "Take this," he tells you. "If I'm not back in a few days, swallow it." You take it, and put it in your bag, but you still open your mouth to argue. He interrupts, however. "In fact, if you start to have our child before I return, swallow it."

"I'm scared." You say simply. He offers no words of comfort, he simply picks you up. He carries you over terrains for what feels like hours. Exhaustion takes hold of you, and the next thing you know, Naraku is waking you up. "Where are we?" You ask. You look around. The trees have grown thick here. It's dark, and you can't see anything but more trees in the distant.

"Deep in a forest that few know of. I have made a deal with someone. Your safety for Inuyasha's death." You object, you cry, but all Naraku does is hug you. He holds you, comforts you. But he won't stay. There's too much on the line, now. At last, he gives you a final hug and turns away.

"Naraku, please wait!" You yell after him, but he is gone, disappeared into the darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

Your heart has never felt so swollen and heavy. Tears are streaming down your face. Somehow, you know that this might be the last time you ever see him. You know that standing in the middle of a forest crying won't help you. Naraku has set up a little place for you in the relative clearing. He's arranged some logs and branches into a rough shelter, as well as started a warm, large fire. It only breaks your heart more. _He isn't expecting to come back_.

Strong cramps start in your back and work their way to the front. You gasp in pain. All of your things are set in the corner of the small shelter. You unroll the bed and lay it out under the branches. You try to make everything neat and tidy and easy to access. Once you do, you lay down. You toss and turn for a while. How can you be this tired and not able to sleep? No position is better, nothing helps, nothing feels right.

And the cramps... They just keep getting worse.

You finally give up on the idea of sleep and decide to work on your shelter a little more. You make sure that there isn't any debris around the area, that all the little twigs and leaves sticking down from the branches are snapped off, and that everything is as it should be. You even try to widen the shelter, but you're too sore and exhausted. Again, you try to go to sleep. This time, you succeed.

You dream of Naraku returning from his battle with Inuyasha. He's okay, he's won, and he's made it just in time for you to have your child. In your sleep, you cry. Even in your sleep, you know this won't happen.

Pain like nothing else wakes you up. You bolt upright, but that only sends more pain through your body. You cry out, grabbing your stomach. You know what this must mean. You open your eyes, and you're shocked to see the silhouette of a man. He's leaning against a tree only a few feet from you, facing the sunrise. Your heart leaps into your throat. Your eyes fill with happy tears. But when the man comes to you, it's not Naraku; it's Sesshomaru!

You look at him, scared. _He tried to kill Naraku. There's no way he left me in this guy's care!_ "Don't be frightened." He says. "Naraku and I have reached an agreement. Inuyasha's death for your safety." You stare at him blankly, trying not to show how much pain you're in. You don't want this man to think you're any weaker than he already thinks you are. You have a feeling that would be very dangerous.

"Are you hungry?" He asks. He's not being cruel, but his voice is cold and full of disdain.

"No." You say, then, "Thank you, though." You don't want to seem rude, especially if Naraku has made peace with this man, but you also want him to go away. You don't feel like having company right now. You have plenty of food, a nice fire, a pile of logs and kindling, everything you could possibly need. You don't need this man's help.

Too, even though you'd known Naraku was going after Inuyasha, knowing that Sesshomaru is involved only makes you worry more. You don't trust him, you don't understand why Naraku does. Your head starts to pound from the stress, and another huge, painful cramp strikes.

"Please!" You blurt out, then more calmly. "Please, if you don't mind, can I have a moment alone?" He considers you for a moment, then nods. He leaves without another word. _What was that about?_ You wonder. You decide that he must have been weighing his options; honor his end of the agreement, or honor your wishes.

Now you're the one silhouetted against the sunrise. It warms you in ways the fire Naraku had started cannot. But it can't relieve the worry in your heart. _Naraku, please come back to me safely._

Time passes uneventfully. You ate a late breakfast, but you haven't been particularly hungry. The baby hasn't moved all day. You're worried about it, what if it's died from all the stress? Were babies supposed to be so still? Your thoughts drift around the baby. Why hadn't you picked out names with Naraku when you had the chance?

The cramps are worse, and they're starting to come at regular intervals, though they're still far apart. You rub your belly absently. _What am I going to do?_

You're jerked out of your thoughts by the sound of bushes being thrashed around violently. You think Sesshomaru must have returned, but when you turn around, it's Naraku. And he looks terrible! He's bloodied from head to toe. He can't even walk properly, in stead, he stumbles towards you, falling when he nears you. Hysterical tears fill your eyes, you're only a hair away from sobbing. You run to him. "Naraku!" You cry out, holding his head in your arms. "Naraku, what happened?"


End file.
